halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
UNSC Hamlet
|manufacturer = Grimm-Reys Industries|modifier = *UNSC High Command *Grimm-Reys Industries|length = 10,000ft|width = 400ft|height = 1,000ft|max speed space = Unlimited|max speed air = 700 mph|engine = * |slipspace drive = |shield gen = Triple-Core Fusion Reactor|hull = 40-inches |countermeasures = *255-millimeter rotary naval cannon (8) *Flare dispensers (8 pods per side) *Electronic Countermeasures *Pyrotechnic charges|armament = * (1) * (10) * (30) * (80) (30 missiles per pod) * (2: Experimental)|complement = *46 Bumblebee-class life boats *1 "Smart" A.I *Alpha-Zulu Corps **Twenty-Six, Six manned Spartan Fireteams *57th ODST Battalion **250 Orbital Drop Shock Troopers **2 Scorpion Tanks **5 Warthogs *73rd Infantry Division **3,000 Marines **400 Combat Engineers **8 Warthogs **4 Scorpion Tanks *456th Naval Air Squadron **10 Longsword Fighters **30 Pelican Dropships **15 Falcons|crew = *450 Crewmen *30 Officers *100 Engineers *1 "Smart" AI|skeleton = *150 Crewmen *10 Officers *30 Engineers|era = |role = Deployment of Spartans fire teams across planets to combat Covenant forces|commission = January 30 2542|firstsight = Battle of New Amsterdam|destroyed = November 30, 2545|lastsight = Battle of New Century|battles = *Battle of New Amsterdam *Battle of Demos *Battle of New Century|affiliation = |taskforce = Alpha-Zulu Corps|namedcrew = *James T. Avery *Spartan Teams: **Alpha Team **Bravo Team **Sierra Team **Juliet Team **Echo Team **Foxtrot Team *Commander Joshua Gibbs *Lieutenant Sara Gorman * Lieutenant Ashlee Duncan|captains = James T. Avery}}The UNSC Hamlet ( ) was a modified and served as the central hub and main headquarters for the Alpha-Zulu Corps, an elite grouping of spartan II's and III's made to combat the Covenant in absolute dire situations. The ship was led by Captain James T. Avery and served the for five years until its destruction in the Battle of New Century in 2545 where it was shot down. The original purpose of the vessel was to be military exploration and expansion in 2525 but was later repurposed to combat the Covenant. It was later resized and modified in 2541 for the Alpha-Zulu Corps pure ONI's request. History Construction Originally constructed in 2525, the ship was meant to be a carrier to conduct exploration and expansion ship to conduct scientific missions across the galaxy. While under construction, the original name of the ship was "Bronze Light". However, due to the outbreak of the war, the ship was outfitted with more advanced weaponry and personal ready for combat. However, the outfitting was still under way so the ship was finished for combat until 2530. Human-Covenant War Most of the Bronze Light's early combat missions are unknown until Avery took command of the renamed ship, the Hamlet. Battle of New Amsterdam .]] The first mission for the Alpha-Zulu Corps, Tiger Team was renamed as Alpha Team and were deployed to New Amsterdam, Steven's home world. Alpha was deployed to Fulcrum City and given full freedom on what to do. Steven would use his knowledge of the city and navigate Alpha through to hit strategic spots for both the Covenant and UNSC. Stewart, Elizabeth and James would later run a distraction for the Covenant leading a large attack force while Roderick and Steven went underground to eliminate the Covenant. Using the swears of the city, the two were able to place several explosives right underneath large Covenant deployments surrounding the city. After the UNSC pulled out of the city, Roderick and Steven detonated the explosives and almost sunk the city, but were able to destroy almost an entire Covenant army and cause a large enough distraction for the UNSC Hamlet to shoot down at least one corvette. Mission to Salem Alpha was then deployed to the city of Salem, Steven's home town which was decimated by Covenant forces and was attacking several army bases there. Surprisingly, the spartans were ordered for civilian evacuation as it was left to Sierra Team to reinforce the front lines. Moving through the city, the spartans found a civilian but Steven was angered by who they found, Pablo Martinez. Almost killing Martinez for running his life, Steven stopped once he heard Pablo knew where is father was. Agreeing to take him to his father in exchange for his life, Pablo lead Alpha to a warehouse were several civilians were in hiding with Steven's father Maxwell leading them. Steven and his father were able to re-connect but then the Covenant attacked the warehouse. Alpha, Pablo and Maxwell went to work defending the civilians with Pablo severely injured. Though his hatred for Pablo was large, Steven would let him die. Calling in pelicans, Alpha held out the best they could but soon a Jackal sniper was able to slip through onto a rooftop and shoot Maxwell in the head, killing instantly. Pushed to the point of pure rage, Steven shot the Jackal throw down his sniper, pulled out his knives and went at the Covenant with his bare fist. Killing a dozen Covenant, it was only when the pelicans with Sierra Team that Steven snapped out of his rage. Though his city and father were dead, the UNSC was able to pull an entire fleet to New Amsterdam and resulted in an UNSC victory. Front Lines After recapturing Juniper City, Sierra Team was redeployed to the front lines while Alpha Team went to Salem to the west of the front. Arriving at the front, Sierra moved through the font and meet the Covenant face to face. After a few hours of a stalemate, the UNSC along with the spartans pushed the Covenant back into a kill zone and let the Grey Hound Fleet bomb the Covenant. Gathering in pelicans, Sierra divided themselves to enter Salem with Ace, Otto and Hunter acted as Sierra-1 and went to find Alpha Team in the outskirts while Lance, Rufus and Martin became Sierra-2 and attacked the Covenant in the heart of the city. Sierra-2 came under heavy fire and were shot down in a Covenant hive. Once there, Rufus took to defending his knocked out teammates. After waking up, Lance and Martin assisted Rufus in their personal defense. Meanwhile, Ace and Sierra-1 found Alpha and and rescued them along with a group of civilians. Contacting Lance, Ace and the other spartans learned of Sierra-2's situation and made their way over to their location and were able to get them out. Afterwards, Wolf Hound Fleet and Battlegroup 44 nicknamed "Sentinel Fleet" came to New Amsterdam and chased the Covenant off world. Battle of Demos The first mission for Juliet Team in the Alpha-Zulu Corps, the team was deployed to Demos to investigate possible Insurrectionist activity. Once arriving on the planet, the team deployed towards an old ONI facility where a distress signal was sent from. After entering the facility a signal insurrectionist try to shoot the team but in a chase, he was wounded. Moving in for the arrest, the spartans saw several plasma burns and dead insurgents across the floor. Interrogating the insurgent, the man was called Garret Rogers and was a private and helped the spartans defend against a Covenant attack. Apogee Crossing running through Demos on a scouting mission.]] After the attack, Charlie and Juliet teams were sent to Apogee Crossing and secure both a UNSC Army barracks and a LZ for civilian evacuations. While Charlie Team defended the barracks, Juliet Team secured several LZ's for the evacuations including on top of the Titan Tower, headquarters of Titan Industries, a organization who mainly develops UNSC weapons and ships. Once civilians were evacuated, Juliet Team was sent to secure a defense bunker on the east side of the city with Echo Team. Engaging Covenant forces and saving members of Echo, Juliet Team and Echo Team completely secured and reactivated the bunker's defenses. Battle of Crowe Soon afterwards another Covenant fleet attacked and decimated almost the entire Human resistance there. Juliet and Hotel Teams were deployed to combat Covenant forces but as they entered the area, both teams were instantly shot down by Phantoms patrolling the air space. Luckily all spartans survived and Juliet took command of the situation. The twelve spartans were divided into four teams dubbed Juliet-1 (Mia-A371, Lucas-A380, and Sophia-A335), Juliet-2 (Meredith-A377, Anna-A378 and Jackson-A379), Hotel-1 and Hotel-2. Juliet-1 and Hotel-2 attacked a Covenant landing site and hijacked two phantoms and made their way towards a Covenant Spire. Juliet-2 and Hotel-1 handled land stations of the Covenant and met up with a marine squad lead by Sergeant Garret Rogers who was recommissioned back into the UNSC. The spartans and marines slowly made their way towards the spire while the other spartans attacked the spire by flying into the shields and crashing into the ground below. Hotel-2 was ordered to stay on the ground and cover Juliet and kill remaining Covenant forces. Juliet-1 then entered the control room of the Spire and killed the remaining Covenant and then shut down the shield. After the shield was decommissioned, several UNSC aircraft attacked the spire and destroyed it. Afterwards, the marines and Juliet were sent to Crowe Research Facility to secure information of a possible Forerunner artifact. Arriving at the station, the teams entered and were meet with the standard Covenant resistance. Meredith, Rogers and some of his marines made their way up to the intel hub and recovered all intel possible from Covenant forces. Once outside the facility, the teams saw five Covenant ships glassing the surrounding gulches and mountains killing thousands of civilians and UNSC personnel. Along with the glassing, the teams also laid witness to three UNSC ships being shot down and the UNSC Hamlet servilely damaged. Both marines and spartans were recalled to the Hamlet for a later deployment. But as they were recalled, another Covenant fleet entered the system. Fearing for the worst, Avery and the rest of the Corps fled the planet and escaped. Battle of New Century The Battle of New Century began with the Covenant attacking the capital New London. After a day, the Hamlet was deployed with the Corps to defeat the Covenant. Captain Avery would devise most of the plans including the opening assault, OPERATION Dive-bomb, deploying Bravo Team. The spartans were successful, and thus Alpha Team deployed to Next Dawn Base along with Delta Team to prepare their next assault in OPERATION Red Rover. Far into the night, Delta Leader reported the operation a failure as several marines laid dead and soon, Delta went dark. Roderick would send Bravo to save Delta with both teams made it back alive. Operation: Phoenix boarding a Scarab.]] After the success of Operation: Dive-Bomb, Juliet and Sierra Teams were deployed to Kronos Square to take out a Covenant dig site on a mountain there. Sierra Team took command and lead Juliet to ridge lines and Covenant mine fields. Sophia-A335 and Otto-A444 were sent to a ridge to prove cover while the rest of the spartans were sent to the site. Once at the site, Sierra's AI Hoffman went into the Covenant systems while Juliet explored the area. Discovering the site was found by codes from Crowe Research Facility, both teams of spartans retreated the area and set charges around the site in hopes of destroying the artifact. After returning to the Hamlet, it was learned that the artifact was not even scratched and that the Covenant launched more ships to uncover the rest of the artifact. Redeploying back to Kronos, Juliet found a pathway down to the artifact and cleared out the local Covenant resistance. After clearing out the local Covenant forces, the spartans placed TACT nukes around the artifact, but before they left a San'Shyuum came to the area and began to study the artifact. Contacting command, the spartans were ordered to kill the prophet and set of the nukes. Sophia and Otto successfully killed the prophet and regrouped with the rest of the spartans and called in a evan. Once at a far enough distance, Ace-A220 detonated the nukes and destroyed the artifact, burying it under 40,000 tons of rock. OPERATION: Sandstorm Afterwards the Covenant captured the Lapus Desert and Gorge, forcing Roderick and Avery devised OPERATION: Sandstorm. Spartan Teams Alpha, Bravo, Echo, Yankee, and Zulu were deployed each attacking three massive Covenant stating areas in the Lapus Desert. During the attack, George-A255 and William-B303 found and hijacked a scarab tank and began to use it to aid the spartans. Bravo Team then joined in as Julius-B301 managed the weapons while Benjamin-B300 provided outside fire. Echo Team would join Bravo and hijack banshees but only after one of their own died by a wraith blast. As one successful unit, the spartans made their way to three massive stating areas in Lapus Desert. Willian-B303 and George-A255 used the scarab they hijacked to obliterate the center area while Benji, Julius and Echo Team cleared the far east area about four cliques out. Alpha Yankee and Zulu were then tasked with eliminating the area to the west about 10 cliques away from the central area. After four hours of battle, Roderick reported the operation as a success despite the heavy air force causalities and the single dead spartan. Attacks on New London Just six days after the recapture of the Lapus Desert, New London was hit hard by multiple Covenant ships. Benjamin then deployed Bravo Team to assist with civilian evacuation and UNSC retreat to somewhere either off world or to the Lapus Desert. On the 24th the Covenant began to attack Next Dawn Base with Bravo being deployed to secure the area. While Julius and George stayed at the base to drive off a Corvette, Benji and Will went to the surrounding buildings to rearm several AA guns around the facility. Successfully driving the Covenant away from the base, Bravo Team gave the go on using orbital rounds, said rounds destroyed the corvette. Battle of Argo City Deploying to Argo City, Juliet Team was paired with Rogers' squad dubbed the Renegade Commandos. Once at the city, the commandos took point while the spartans went on recon and provided cover fire for the marines. After a few minutes of ground work, the teams encountered Covenant transports and stored away on a spirit by hijacking a Shadow. After arriving at a Covenant cruiser, the teams cleared out the hanger bay and divided and conquered. Mia, Meredith, Jackson, Rogers and Bazin attacked the bridge while Anna, Sophia and the rest of the commandos covered Lucas and provided a distraction. After clearing the bridge, the spartans took command of the ship and began to glass some other Covenant cruisers and carriers, but it was not enough. The ship was shot down by a carrier and crashed beyond Argo City. After waking up from the landing, the humans discovered the city was glassed and were evacuated to the Altman via pelicans. Battle of the Southern Ice Plains Acting as Sierra's first ever classified operation by ONI, the spartans were assigned to guard the head scientist, Dr. Matthew Willson of Project: ICON, to the Southern Ice Plains where a suspected Forerunner artifact was located. Moving through the terrain, the group was meet with Covenant forces who began to race the UNSC to the artifact's location which was already in Human hands. Arriving just a few minutes after the Covenant, the spartans were able to link up with Whiskey Team and help defend the facility. While Doctor Willson began to take scans and prepare data for transport, the spartans defended the outside permitter from the Covenant. However, a group of Spec-ops elites broken through the facility and killed the scientist and allowed Covenant into the building. Within time, the spartans became surrounded and soon almost over ran if it was not for Foxtrot and Xavier Teams saving them. Before leaving, Xavier placed several beacons around the facility and once the group was cleared, MAC rounds bombed the station, burying the artifact and Covenant. After the blast, the spartans were redeployed to the UNSC Altman and escaped the planet. New Stellic City On November 29th 2545, Covenant forces invaded New Stellic City, and turned it into a dark zone. Alpha Team along with Bravo and Foxtrot move into the Covenant dark zone which contained the whole city, in order to get a full read on New Stellic. Moving into the city at 23:30 hours, the spartans made their way through, silencing all Covenant they found. By 1 o'clock in the morning, Benji and Steven-A231 had found the Covenant command center. Benji along with Foxtrot Team were deployed to the center and easily took it over. Clearing the skies for an opening for the Hamlet, Benjamin-B300 contacted Captain Avery stating the mission was a success. Roderick and Bravo were then deployed to New Stellic's beachhead East Defense facility when Captain Avery ordered all members of the Alpha-Zulu Corps onto the UNSC Altman including Stein. Knowing that the beachhead was far to important, Bravo stayed behind and sacrificed themselves so that the Altman could escape with Roderick onboard. Bravo Team then defend the facility against waves of Covenant forces, but soon George-A255 was killed by an energy sword in his spine. Now deploying brutes, the Covenant sent another ship to combat the Hamlet. Within five minutes, Julius-B301 was wounded and his skull crushed by a gravity hammer. Soon, the Covenant won the skies and shot down Avery, killing him in the process. At 11:24 that morning, William-B303 was then beheaded by an elite. Running out of ammo, Benji then charged down several grunts, taking their weapons, but was no match as a spec-ops elite split his thought. Benjamin-B300 was dead along with Bravo Team. Specifications Hull From stern to stern, the Hamlet is about 10,000 feet long thus is one of the largest ships in the UNSC navy during the Human-Covenant War. Her size made her one of the most powerful ships in the UNSC Navy able to take on a small fleet of Covenant corvettes and fighters. The Hamlet was also known to house a small tram system running from the observation deck at the bow and to the rear engine room in the stern of the carrier. The hull is supported by 40 inches of pure , which allows it to withstand large strikes from an opposing carrier. The ship's power plant is a , a large costume made fusion engine design specifically for the Hamlet which is a fusion-powered set of one primary and two secondary repulsor engines. Armament Being a modified carrier, the Hamlet was made to accommodate for large number of troops and weaponry to defend the ship. Like all ships in service with the UNSC, the Hamlet's primary armament is a single light Magnetic Accelerator Cannon. The carrier is also armed with eighty Archer missile pods. The Hamlet also had thirty point defense guns located across the hull. Its additional firepower means that it can easily handle Covenant fighter craft and can hold its own against medium sized Covenant warships. Countermeasures included * 255-millimeter rotary naval cannon (8) * Flare dispensers (8 pods per side) * Electronic Countermeasures * Pyrotechnic charges Engine Room The engine room of the Hamlet was a large three deck room with several power conduits when first entering the room. The third story has two large control rooms on both sides, over looking the conduits and couplings leading up to the engines themselves. On the second deck are consoles with power readings for the engines and weapon cashes in case of emergence situations. the second deck also operates as the main control center for the engines. Units * Alpha-Zulu Corps ** Twenty-Six, Six manned Spartan Fireteams * 57th ODST Battalion ** 250 Orbital Drop Shock Troopers ** 2 ** 5 * 73rd Infantry Division ** 3,000 Marines ** 400 Combat Engineers ** 8 Warthogs ** 4 Scorpion Tanks * 456th Naval Air Squadron ** 10 ** 30 ** 15 Crew Hamlet Command * James T. Avery - Commanding officer (January 30 2542-November 30 2545) (KIA) * Roderick-A207 - Spartan Commander (January 30 2542-November 30 2545) (Transfer) * Joshua Gibbs - (January 30 2542-November 30 2545) (KIA) * Sara Gorman - (January 30 2542-July 12 2544) (KIA) * Ashlee Duncan - (January 30 2542-November 30 2545) (Transfer) Spartan Command * Ace-A220 - Spartan Black-ops Commander (January 30 2542-November 30 2545) (Transfer) * Benjamin-B300 - Spartan Assault Commander (July 30 2545-November 30 2545) (KIA) Category:BEN THE BESTverse Category:Alpha-Zulu Corps Category:Carriers